


Freebie

by I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Itsumi Chastain, OCs - Freeform, Philosophy, Reincarnation, Somewhat graphic, Suicide, kano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie/pseuds/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie
Summary: "I want to give you all a freebie."





	Freebie

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is a graphic description of suicide involving a gun, and falling from a building. Viewer discretion is advised.

It had been four days since they found out that they were going to be part of a killing game. Three days since the realization set in, and that she was most likely going to die. Two days since she began to devise a plan. 

The setting for this game is a military town. However, there is only one weaponry, all full of guns, but no bullets. However, the amount of knives that could also be used doesn't leave much to the imagination. During the night, Itsumi Chastain had wandered into the weaponry while everyone else was asleep, and flipped on a light switch. Her blue eyes darted around nervously while she searched. Every drawer was opened, carpets lifted; not a single crevice was left untouched by her wandering eyes. She had begun to give up, and think of a plan B, but that moment never arrived. Through the corner of her eye, she found one thing shine out of the corner of her eye. Freezing, she turned around and stared. It was exactly what she was looking for. Picking up the object, she put it inside her pocket and walked out. Now, her plan could go into action

By the fourth day, she had been more distant towards everyone, only talked to two select people; those she had considered her friends before the game even started. When they thought they were simply in a deserted town. Her weapon of voice lay in the waistband of her skirt in the back, her baggy flannel covering up the outline so no one could see. 

The sun was beginning to set when Itsumi climbed to the top of one of the buildings, overlooking the dome trapping them in this hell. She sat at the edge, feet dangling, but she didn't fall. 

But she tensed up when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning her head, she saw one of the said friends, Kano. He never said his last name, but he looked worried and out of breath. 

"Hah-" He panted, hands on his knees, doubling over slightly. "S-Sorry, I'm not used to," he paused to gasp for breath, "-climbing up so many stairs." He eventually managed to stumble over to Itsumi, sitting down beside her, but at least three feet away from the edge. "Itsumi... What are you doing up here? We've barely seen any of you today..." He frowned, holding out his hand to her, hoping to get her at least a few inches away from the edge of the building. 

But Itsumi didn't take his hand, she just stared at it, a small smile on her face, as if she were thinking about an old memory. 

Yes... an old memory indeed. One with her siblings; her only family. She missed them, so much. And she hoped that they would never find out what happened to her. 

"I just wanted to watch the sunset." She spoke softly, obviously avoiding the conversation as she looked back out to the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it? All the colors separate, but molding together to form a beautiful sky for everyone to see."

"It is..." Kano agreed hesitantly, still eyeing her cautiously. 

"Evanna is almost done making dinner, Itsumi, we need to go." 

But the girl didn't move. 

"Do you believe in an afterlife, Kano?" She asked suddenly, eyes avoiding anything but the sky.

"...No," he spoke honestly. "I wasn't really raised with religion. Do you?"

"I don't," She agreed. "But I do believe in reincarnation." Itsumi smiled fondly, closing her eyes. "I don't know what I was in a past life," the short-haired female admitted, "but I like to think that I was an animal. Something stronger than what I am now. Maybe something smaller like a fox, or bigger like a tiger. Maybe not even those at all. Maybe I was something... softer. Smaller. Like a cat. Or even a butterfly. Do you think I was loved before I died?"

Kano stayed quiet. He didn't want to interrupt. But he had a feeling of dread in his stomach, and he was ready to pull Itsumi back if she tried anything. 

"I think I was," Itsumi Chastain continued her philosophical insight. "I like to think I was a wild animal, but I think I was with a family. A small one for sure. Just a couple; and I was the child that they could never have. They loved me with every breath they took, even after I was no longer with them. I guess I must have been a good pet because now I'm a human. I don't believe in a set religion... But I believe that reincarnations may only become human when someone needs them. Someone desperately needs someone to love. And that isn't always your parents. Sometimes it's just a future lover. Sometimes it's nothing at all... And someone just wanted you to learn to love yourself. But turning into a human is not a punishment. It's a privledge. Only some like to take advantage of that." 

It was at this point that Kano began to feel worried. "Who... do you think needed to be loved?" He asked hesitantly. 

There was silence between the two friends for a short time. "I think there were a lot of people. Too many broken people, and I don't have enough glue or gold to fix it. But I think I've done what I can." Itsumi finally tore her gaze away from the sky, and turned around to look at her friend. "Can you promise me something, Kano?" 

"That depends on what you want me to promise..." 

"I want you to make sure no one forgets me. I know I'll see you again in another life... I can feel it in my bones. But everyone forgets at some point. I want you to make sure no one does. Okay?"

"...Why are you telling me this?" Kano finally asked, muscles tense, and ready to pounce. 

"Because I want to give you all a freebie." Itsumi's eyes were beginning to water. She did not want to do this. And yet, she still reached behind her back and pulled out a pistol from the weaponry, with only one bullet inside. She didn't want to play Russian Roulette. She simply wanted it to end.

"Itsumi!" Kano reached forward quickly, only for Itsumi to put her finger on the trigger and point it at him, her aura radiating sorrow. 

"Kano, please don't make this harder than it has to be." She whispered softly, slowly turning the gun on herself. 

Suddenly, Kano realized... she was here to kill herself. Not her friends. 

"Itsumi... You don't have to do this. You can-"

"But I do. I don't want to watch all of my friends die! I don't want to be killed... I am in control of my own fate, and this is my decision." She said coldly. 

There was silence once more. 

Not lowering the gun, Itsumi took off her purple flower crown and put it on Kano's head instead. 

"My brother made those for me," She began, "every day before I went to school. Most of them were made out of fake flowers before we could finally afford the fake ones. The ones that would last forever. I want you to have it... To remember me by." 

Kano didn't take the crown. "There's no bullets in that gun, Itsumi. We all searched the weaponry, there were all guns no bullets."

"I found one. But believe what you like. I don't blame you for being in denial. I still can't believe I'm doing this myself." Itsumi put the gun under her chin. The angle was somewhat awkward, but as long as she could pull the trigger, she saw no problem. "When you get out of here," Itsumi began, not even bothering to say if, "I want you to find my family. Tell them I love them, and I miss them. And that I'm sorry."

Before Kano could try to stop Itsumi, the trigger was pulled. 

The bullet moved faster than the speed of sound, tearing through her skin, bone, muscle, brain, and then out the other end. Blood and brain matter could be seen coming out the other end. It was already over, and Itsumi's limp body was falling backward, off the roof, and to the ground below. 

Kano screamed her name, but no words came out. He scrambled to the edge, trying to grab her hand, believing that she was still alive, somewhere in there. But she had already hit the ground when he saw her again. 

Itsumi's body would never move again. There were several broken bones and ribs, her legs contorted into unnatural positions, with her hands by her head. There was a smile still on her face, even though there was still blood pooling from the bottom of the new wound in the mouth, and head. A puddle of blood was forming, matting her once chestnut colored hair. Finally, her eyes were forever staring up at the setting sun, where the stars were just beginning to be seen. 

As Kano stared down at her body, tears freely falling from his eyes, and down to the ground below, much like his friend had just done. He was on his hands and knees, unable to move. Unable to make a sound, as he stared at his dead friend. The gunshot was loud... It was only a matter of time before the others would come out and see this mess. 

But... Would they believe him? Would they believe that Itsumi Chastain had actually committed suicide right in front of his very eyes? He didn't want to die... he didn't want to watch anyone else die. His arms eventually gave out on him, causing him to collapse onto the concrete ground of the roof, head still staring. He couldn't move. It hurt too much. And yet, as he stared, he could have sworn that he saw an image. An image of an animal-- a fox to be specific, sitting next to Itsumi's body, and staring up at him. But just as quickly as he had seen it, it was gone. 

And Kano, was alone.


End file.
